


【日狛】平凡，幸福。

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 2





	【日狛】平凡，幸福。

—  
積攢了一生的平凡只為了能夠遇見那不平凡的你，或許這樣我也能以自己的生命，感到驕傲。

————  
狛枝凪斗伸手渴望觸及那遙遠的一處。

只因在這亮白得幾乎叫人無法睜眼的地方，在餘光之間他看見了。

「等等……」

盡力呼喊著，最終傾倒的鋼筋深深埋下黑暗，蒙蔽了他眼前所有。

是夢嗎？

但身體卻真實的感受到疼痛。

一直以來他總反覆地做著這樣的一個夢境。

叫人覺得害怕的，不是不真實的如虛煙一般夢幻的感覺，而是置身其中，恍惚間似是真實叫人難以辨認的真切感。

從床鋪猛地坐起身，過份用力的粗喘，促使自己的腹部跟那麼一樣，湧起一陣疼痛，隨著呼吸收縮，狛枝只感覺身體裡臟陣陣地疼著。

待稍微冷靜之後，狛枝緩慢地縮起身體。

書上看過的，夢是為了預備將來可能發生的事在做預習，而作為它的素材可能是自己的過去所見之物，閉上眼，在自己紊亂的氣息間，狛枝緩慢地想起過去的事情。

自己不大喜歡密閉的空間，或許是這個的緣故，畢竟只要一如此，就意味著有不幸真準備發生。

但這一會的夢，既不像空難那時；亦不同於自己所經歷的綁架事件，一時間狛枝仍然無法分辦那如此真實的夢境是為何而來。

思考間，疲憊的身體漸漸不受狛枝控制地睡了過去，過份的疲累促使他無法分辦睡著跟清醒的界限，只是當自己再一次意識到時，自己正蜷縮在床鋪上淚痕滿佈臉龐。

自己不明白究竟為何而哭，迷迷茫茫地擦過臉頰，狛枝這才發覺手機依然亮著，略微黯淡的屏幕上隱隱地閃著微光，觸上屏幕隨即亮起，上頭不明來電的人像亮著，對方似乎還在，但一語不發。

「你是誰…」

「……………」

對方並無答覆，只是透過這一段寂靜中細碎的聲響，狛枝總覺得對方遠離了些，隨後在屏幕滅去前，他掛去了電話，來源不明的來電，狛枝凪斗也無法去找尋對方究竟是誰。

這確實是一件詭異的事，但對於狛枝而言，這件事或許沒什麼大不了，畢竟去年他才剛經歷過一起綁架案，那時正煩惱著自己的去處游蕩在外頭時，就莫名的撞上綁架犯。

猛地忽然矇上的眼罩，讓狛枝眼前陷入一片黑暗，綁架的第一天，自己縮在綁匪棲身的小屋內，無奈地勸說對方。

像自己這種人不會有人在意的，雖然如對方預想的自己身上擁有一筆遺產，但也不若他們說想的那麼容易得到，況且照顧狛枝的基本都是社工，即使不是警察，也跟他們有著密切的關係，這在之後對於綁匪先生你們的計劃，可是相當不容易的啊。

如此無所謂的把一切說白，綁匪還來不及理解前，就覺得這人十分詭異得莫名，為了防止他再這麼喋喋不休地胡言亂語，綁匪給他塞上口巾，強迫著狛枝無法說話，昏暗的眼前，狛枝僅僅能靠著就是耳朵，聽著對方努力得像呆瓜一樣的嘗試聯繫自己的家人，狛枝著實忍不住的笑了起來，不過嘴裡的布料讓自己無法成功的發出笑聲，只是猶如抽噎一般的氣音喘著。

綁匪不如意，狛枝的處境自然不好。

幾通落空的電話後，對方實在奈不住性子，咂了口嘴狠狠地踹上狛枝一腳。

「咳喔…」  
狛枝確實感知到那人走近自己跟前，本以為對方咂嘴時會抓起自己的頭髮來，但狛枝怎麼也沒想到對方連動手都不願，只是在踹下腳時對著如熟蝦般蜷曲起來的自己吐了口唾沫，溫熱黏膩的感覺果然……。

這樣也許才是適合自己這樣的人的下場吧……。

綁匪放棄的速度其實挺快的，畢竟連聯繫的對象都沒有，而且搜了狛枝全身也只找到屋子的鑰匙跟學生證，以及一些私物，屋子也是，雖然外觀看起來還行，感覺上像是有錢人的孩子，但什麼都沒有，準確說來是值錢的東西，裡頭盡是一些私物跟日用品，單調得令人惱怒。

這一切的怒氣，綁匪全都加諸在狛枝身上，對著包裹起來的塑料袋胡亂痛毆一陣後，在把人扔到後車廂，甩上車時對方還能嗚嗚的應著，看來是還活著，不過即使死了倒也無所謂，反正這傢伙連願意為他付出贖金的傢伙也沒有。

是的，狛枝凪斗就是這麼樣『一個人』，即使有雙親遺留的財產自己也不想動用他們，連自己都可以照顧不好，這讓社工花了好一番功夫教導狛枝生活的小事，只是除了打掃外，他的表現都不怎麼好的樣子。

昨夜那一通像夢一樣的來電，依然躺在自己的通話記錄裡，晃神的走在馬路上看著，如此莫名的，自己就被迎面衝來的少女撞在一塊。

衝力的關係，自己硬生生地向後倒去，碰巧的跟剛剛準備駛離的公車後照鏡碰上，一陣響，狛枝眼前都昏花了起來，而下著車的學生也紛紛尋問著沒事吧，只有那人從人群中竄了出來，扶起自己。

而撞到自己的女生，因為衝力向著狛枝完好的站在跟前，泫然欲泣的盯著自己，一面向自己道歉，手忙腳亂的模樣讓本來扶著自己的少年也不住上前先去安慰對方。

說來應該是巧合，對方碰巧就是自己未來三年的同學—罪木蜜柑。

而少年只是一個什麼都不是路人罷了……。

要能如此就好了，畢竟這樣平凡的生活才是最幸運的。

對方身上的氣息與自己相近，從他跟自己擦身而過的去安慰罪木時狛枝就發現了。

狛枝並非刻意跟對方套近關係，只是他是自己一直以來憧憬的對象。

平凡的如同教科書一樣。有著深愛著自己的父母，雖然只有一個人，但是也是如此父母的一切都冀望在他身上。但是也特別叮囑過他，只要健康快樂就好，反倒是他自己本人對於自己有著深厚的期望。

他想要才能。

跟狛枝全然的相反，那時他痛恨的事物，只要沒有才能的話……，或許自己也不會如此。

每個自己班上的學生都有自己入學的才能，即使是像自己如此的人也是，垂下眼眸，狛枝絲毫不為自己如此的才能感到開心，畢竟與死亡相伴著的人，有什麼好說的呢？

從狛枝真切的意識到時，通常都是在一處密閉的空間內，與那臨近死亡對象相處的時候，狛枝根本不知道該說什麼，只能像是迷路的幼童一般攥住對方。

但如果現在這麼做，對方會被自己的莫名給嚇跑的吧。

如此想著，狛枝默默地低笑著。

「有什麼好笑的，不會撞壞腦袋了吧？」

安撫完罪木後，少年挨著自己身旁走著，困惑地看著自己的笑意詢問。

「沒什麼…對了剛剛你說你叫什麼？」

「啊……我是□☆★◎」

「我是狛枝凪斗，還麻煩你了…」對方怎麼說也是照顧自己的恩人，狛枝自然的向他道謝著。

開學第一天，狛枝就這麼逃過了典禮，靜靜地躺臥在保健室。

—

他說他想要才能。

「其實有才能也不盡然是好事……」  
縮在他的身旁，狛枝淡然地說道。

對於才能他是在清楚不過了，雖然不知道學校是怎麼看出來的，但是自己這樣的『才能』，可真是令自己哭笑不得，困擾得很，要是能跟對方一樣是個平凡的傢伙，不知道該是多麼好的事。

「但總可以有夢想吧…」  
瞧見狛枝的表情，對方自然不感再說憧憬，總覺得這話題不該如此下去，雖然狛枝似乎都會回應自己，甚至會因為自己願意與他交談而感到愉快，但如此拘束的感覺並不像朋友該有的。

對於班上的同學，因為班長的關係，大家都有良好互動，即使像狛枝凪斗認為自己不該的也能得到這樣的恩賜，而不住打從心底感到暖意。

他想讓對方也知道，而且就像班上的大家一樣，他也想製造美好的回憶。

即使他知道，這將會是眼前的人的最後。

—

「□☆★◎君，聽過貓咪醫生嗎？」

「嗯？」

「是一間醫院的貓，那貓似乎有著超能力呢？羨慕嗎？」

「超能力？」

「預知死亡的超能力，如果你碰上他會害怕嗎？」

「不會！」

「咦？為什麼不覺得一接近他的自己就快死去了嗎」

「為什麼呢？又不是他的錯，而且最後的時間裡有他陪著，不覺得比較不寂寞嗎」

「也是呢……」

「那狛枝要不要去一趟貓咪咖啡廳，感覺你似乎喜歡貓？」

「倒也不是…不過你的邀請我怎麼能拒絕呢」

—

要怎麼交朋友，以及怎麼樣才是朋友的標準，狛枝實在不是很清楚，但是當自己困擾的時候，對方就湊上逗貓棒，讓一隻虎斑貓撲到自己面前，嚇了狛枝一條。

「哈哈…在發什麼呆啊、狛枝」

「沒什麼，只是想想事情」

「什麼事呢？」

「嗯………應該買肉泥還是木天蓼，哪個比較受歡迎呢」

一問對方也一同煩惱起來，最後是一人買一樣來做免費的飼料員喂貓。

與狛枝度過的每一天，對方總隱隱感覺到刻意的討好，雖然狛枝還沒說出口，但是如此的相處，加上自己在預備科實在沒什麼朋友，那一天送狛枝回去時，忍不住問了。

「這樣算是…朋友嗎」

「咦？啊…」

這樣的話，我會傷心的……。睜圓雙眼，狛枝努力記下對方的模樣。

樸實的深栗色短髮，算不上十分帥氣，但就男性而言，他的模樣十分耐看。身材也是無可挑剔，苗條得很，又不若狛枝自己那過瘦抱起來不適的感覺。

「謝謝……」  
在狛枝應下後，彼此確認了朋友的關係，他立即擁抱自己，除去父母第一次自己與他人如此的肢體接觸還是第一次，按著對方的胸口，狛枝沒使力推開他，任由他擁抱自己。最後，遠望著那人消逝在夕陽照映的餘暉之中。

沒有才能的人，沒有在一起的資格。

攤開自己的掌心，少年抓握不到任何事物，僅有的只是夕陽漸漸沒入前的暖意，他很努力的在嘗試，所謂有製造美好回憶生出的希望。

自己也是從狛枝班上的同學那學來的，只是狛枝一度笑著說這確實很尷尬，但是還是低下頭接納自己的發言。

「希望啊……果然很奇怪」

「但值得期待可不是？」

「怎麼了呢？□☆★◎君，今天的你有點奇怪」

「是嗎？不過跟你這樣也不壞可不是…」  
躺在公園的草皮，刮過的風浪吹拂著少年的臉蛋，鬢角細碎的髮絲撓弄著自己張眼，入眼的便是狛枝若有所思，哀傷的神情。

「是不壞……」  
恍若無聲的嘆息，消散在風中，卻又繞回少年的耳邊，狛枝同樣喜歡這樣的陪伴，但自己卻不確定自己是否有那資格。

夕陽折射的光輝把狛枝的身影溺在裡頭，瞇著眼，少年聽從指示的躺臥下來，如果可以期待與你再想見的那一天（*1）

那之後，狛枝便不再見到□☆★◎君，他就像消失一樣，狛枝老早就知道的。

但厄運似乎不願就此放過他。即使努力跟班上的大家保持距離，最終還是有人因此死去。

傷心之餘，九頭龍依然想為自己的朋友討回公道，涉險而去。望著陰鬱的天空，雨雲密佈的下一刻，天空在狛枝毫無防備之下下起大雨，被雨水打溼時，狛枝仍然可以感到寒冷，但隨著雨水刺痛自己的時間長了，漸漸地也麻木了。

麻木的腦袋驅使著身體尋線返家，回到家密閉的空間算不上溫暖，反倒是身體鬆懈下來，而感到無力。

而那麼就像早先預知好的浮現在自己腦海。

踏出淋浴間後，狛枝的手機不斷的鈴響著。漆黑的臥室依靠著外頭的路燈瑩白的微光照理，一股莫名的熟悉感浮現。

狛枝曾想如果不照做是否也會如此，但鈴響毫無停歇，似乎有催促的加緊逼迫著狛枝上前去答應。

聽見是熟悉的人，本能的鬆了口氣，但隨後的叮嚀卻與之相反地使人恐懼起來，狛枝不明白他的意思。什麼目標、紅瞳、短髮的人自己根本不認識，為什麼要追殺自己也是。

他要自己逃走，盡可能的。但逃走自己又能去哪，要是真的如同說言，一個個自己的夥伴都將死去，自己逃這算什麼。

厄運的始末從何開始？如果是因自己而起，那麼只要自己死去是否死就不在發生，如此的想法果然太過自以為，但那人就像是腦子壞掉的恐怖份子一樣，就連自己也是如此。

當那男人追到自己身後時，一直以來為了守護自己這樣殘渣般卻被保護下來的生命，狛枝盡己所能的遠離那個人的威脅知道看到對方。

腦海裡閃現不算清晰的詭異回憶。怔愣住的同時，嘴裡開闔著呢喃著對方的名字。

「……□☆★◎君？」

狛枝見過許多人將死的前一刻，無非是跟常人一樣度過最後的一天而渾然不知，猶如夜深了該睡了一樣規律。但自己的，狛枝始終不曾想過，只是眼前的人是自己清楚明白他不該在這裡的人，熟悉的面容，但他對於自己喚他的「□☆★◎」絲毫沒有反應，一步步的逼向自己。

下墜的感覺很奇妙，攤開手，狛枝順著空氣撫過自己的掌紋，氣流推著自己有些冷，遠處天色微曦，能死在這時倒也不算太差。

閉上眼。那人的聲音再一次響起問道。

「世界…毀滅了嗎…」

難道你還想沉溺這個世界裡嗎？

什麼意思。

你希望的世界是怎樣的呢？抱著那些回憶一起睡去嗎？

說著不由得激動起來，他努力著希望對方別如此輕易的放棄。但下墜的時間有限，在狛枝碰到地面前一陣白光包裹了他們。

日向只覺得似乎失敗了，沮喪的癱坐回監控前，等候對方產生下一個輪迴。

但似乎因為自己的干擾，狛枝有了一個介意的存在。

輾轉著思考著那個人的名字。不安穩地模樣讓日向從監控椅上壓著操控盤自仔細的觀望著，連吞嚥都因為緊張而顯得不順暢。

或許是那在這程序以及對方短暫而不幸與幸運間搖擺不定的安定感，自己作為日向創與狛枝的相處，忽然成為一個不同，對方在裡頭思索著，漸漸地那記憶混雜著許多事竄入狛枝自己的腦海裡。

與日向一塊共度的時光，在狛枝的心底漸漸地察覺到，那自己覺得奇怪的名詞—『希望』。

伴隨著希望的發現，狛枝開口對那時一塊的□☆★◎坦誠。

「日向君…你可以跟我做朋友嗎」

喚著，日向從椅子上跳了起來，直直的往外頭去，一面解著深鎖的大門，本以為自己來到時對方已經清醒了，但打開的瞬間，對方還在煩惱，日向的無回應，而不安穩的滾著眼珠，眼皮一陣顫抖後，睫羽輕掃著眼皮，灰綠色的眼瞳迷濛的倒映著微光，順著一處漆黑的身影望去。

「你醒了…」

「啊…謝謝你……神座出流？不…預備科的日向君嗎？」

「哪個都可以…」

【記錄】

私設二周目，如果第一周目是像2.5一樣死去，但人依然不願意醒來，世界只好再一次破壞。

而帶給夥伴死亡的狛枝更加確信自己是超高校級的死神的資格。

註1：彼岸花花語：期待再想見的那一天。


End file.
